ACDCGAMER
ACDCGAMER is an American YouTube gamer whose channel mostly consists of retro game playthroughs such as Super Mario Bros, Metroid and Banjo Tooie − though his most popular upload is a cutscene from Metal Gear Solid 4. Super Mario 64 Bloopers Super Mario 64 Bloopers is ACDCGAMER's first series, and is only five episodes long. It has been well received by many viewers, although some criticize it for its lack of originality, as it takes off quite a bit of material from Megaman765's bloopers. It is followed by Super Mario Re-AMPed. The first episode of this series is also ACDCGAMER's second most-viewed video on YouTube (the most viewed uploaded on his channel), with over 160,000 views as of April 7, 2009. Super Mario Re-AMPed Super Mario Re-AMPed is a popular blooper series made by ACDCGAMER, each episode involving a series of bloopers made by Mario as well as having a plot as well. There are a total of 19 episodes as well as a Christmas Special released so far. It has won SideSmash's award for Best Bloopers, beating ShadowMario64's "Super Mario 64 ADVANCED Bloopers." Unfortunately, at the end of December 2008, 9 episodes were blocked by YouTube because of copyright claims, so he plans to upload all of the episodes onto Dailymotion sometime in the near future, with several episodes already uploaded. It is unknown about the future of the series. Super Mario Super Mario is an action/epic series http://acdcgamer.blogspot.com/2009/01/just-something-to-say-about-super-mario.html made by ACDCGAMER, influenced by ShadowMario64's (Now UltimaFalco) "Super Mario RPG" series and MATTHEWGU4's "Mario and the Dark Killer" series. It is also a crossover with the Metroid series, using Samus Aran herself as a supporting character, and incorporating several elements of the Metroid Prime ''series, particularally Phazon. There are currently two chapters in the series, Corruption and Dark Omen. Corruption is completed, made up of 9 episodes, and Dark Omen was completed as of June 21, 2008, with 14 episodes (although it is 16 videos long, as Episode 9 is split into 3 parts). It is widely considered as one of, if not the best series he has made, and has greatly contributed to his success. Corruption '''Corruption' is the first chapter in the Super Mario series, and follows the story of Mario when a meteor hits Bob-Omb Battlefield, releasing Phazon and corrupting Mario. The Mario Bros., with the help of Samus, must then use this Phazon to drive out the strange Phazon entity that appears, known as Phazon Mario (although he was in fact Dark Samus, having transformed into an evil counterpart of Mario by absorbing his DNA), in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Omen Dark Omen is the next chapter in the Super Mario series, and is the sequel to Corruption. After a ship appears, an organization known as the Dark Army invades the kingdom, wanting to take it over for their leader, known as Rozen. Mario and Luigi then receive a message from a strange being, and is later revealed to be a Sage that guards the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the galaxy, along with 3 others, and they reveal that Rozen was a Sage, but he had a greed for power and was later banished by the other Sages, and later gets his revenge by capturing them and taking over many areas of the universe. Together, Mario, Luigi, Samus, (and later, Dark Samus, surprisingly) must save the 4 Sages, destroy Rozen, defeat the Dark Army, and to save the kingdom, if not the entire universe. Atonement A trailer to Atonement was released as ACDCGAMER's real 100th video (although he uploaded something else as the 100th video), and was met with widespread acclaim from viewers. ACDCGAMER has done things in this video that he previously hasn't before to be up-to-par with other Super Mario 64 series, including having Mario's hat emblem removed (as with the other characters), the use of the famous green screen fight mechanism, and the addition of a new character, none other than Solid Snake from the Metal Gear series. It has been confirmed in his blog that it will be a direct sequel to Dark Omen, and that Solid Snake as well as another unknown character will have major roles in the series. Episode 1 was released to positive response from viewers despite its lack of action and large use of dialogue (in order to get the storyline going), and Episode 2 was released to mostly positive reviews as well, although it has received criticism for being too similar to the Dark Omen series, which MaxOfS2D especially points out. However, ACDCGAMER has responded to this by improving his video-making skills, and promises to make Episode 3 as well-done as possible. Mario Shorts Mario Shorts are a collection of short Super Mario 64 bloopers made by ACDCGAMER, the first being Luigi's Randomness. There are a total of 7 episodes so far (one being on MetaknightZX's collab) and it has become very popular, with 5 of his 6 episodes having at least 18,000 views. It is interesting to note that Episode 5, Mario and Luigi's Insane Dinner Argument, has been uploaded onto YouTube again by Machinima.com, and has gotten over 600,000 views as of April 7, 2009, making it by far ACDCGAMER's most viewed video ever on YouTube, despite it not being on his channel. AC/DC Gamecast Started back in October 2009, ACDCGAMER started a podcast series - focusing mainly on video games - known as 'ACDCGAMER's Progcast,' now known today as 'AC/DC Gamecast.' He also has other people on the show; while he doesn't always record episodes with the same people, Chancer4ever, Danno10398, and MATTHEWGU4 have participated in nearly every episode, and can be seen as regulars on the show as a result. Viewer Reception ACDCGAMER's Super Mario: Re-AMPed series has been well received by viewers, and won SideSmash's award for "Best Bloopers." His Super Mario series has also been acclaimed; Corruption and Dark Omen have both been praised by viewers, the latter being hailed as ACDCGAMER's magnum opus. Dark Omen also won Iceonlava777's first "Best Machinima Ever" contest, in the Major League category. Trivia * Although ACDCGAMER is a guy, he was once mistaken as a girl. * Many people have said that they cried during Super Mario: Corruption Episode 9 and his farewell video to ShadowMario64. * It is rumored that there are people that are wearing self-made ACDCGAMER T-shirts in honor of him. * Coincidentally, ACDCGAMER received his driver's permit on the same day that he reached 1,000 subscribers. He received his driver's license only 2 weeks before he reached 3,000 subscribers. * His's favorite video game of all time is Metroid Prime. * Many people have said that they've seen AC/DC T-shirts and other merchandise, thinking that they are related to him, not knowing that AC/DC is actually a very popular rock band, which ACDCGAMER named himself after. * Surprisingly, Mario Shorts: Luigi's Randomness has risen in popularity, having gotten almost 50,000 more views between June and August 2008 alone, and over 140,000 views as of April 2009. ** However, this is just a small amount compared to Episode 5 of Mario Shorts, which has over 3 million views on YouTube due to it being uploaded on Machinima. * ACDCGAMER released the trailer for Super Mario: Atonement exactly 6 months after reaching 1,000 subscribers, on October 9, 2008. He reached 2,000 subscribers only 5 days later. * He has become a big fan of the progressive metal genre, and listens to bands such as Dream Theater, Opeth, and Gojira more than AC/DC nowadays. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers